forgotten_realmsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kosmologie
Die Kosmologie ist das Studium des Kosmos - die Struktur, Organisation und Komposition von Allem was da ist. Das was die meisten Leute als "Bekanntes Universum" bezeichnen ist die Primäre Materielle Ebene. Sie beinhaltet die Welt Toril, den Mond, die Sonne und weitet sich in den Weltraum zu den Sternen hin aus. Wie weit sich die Ebene erstreckt, hängt davon ab, welches kosmologische Modell benutzt wird um die Primäre Materielle Ebene zu beschreiben. Es gibt aber noch andere Existenzebenen, manche ähneln der Primären, andere hingegen wirken so außerirdisch, dass sie jeder plausiblen Beschreibung trotzen. Wie andere Dimensionen, können sich diese andere Ebenen überlappen, umgeben oder sogar in die Primäre Materielle Ebene eindringen, oder sind mit durch mystische Weise Verbunden und man benötigt Magie um diese überhaupt auswindig zu machen. Zusammen gesehen werden all diese unterschiedlichen Ebenen normalerweise als das "Multiversum" bezeichnet wobei Kosmologen sich darauf fokussiert haben sie zu kartographieren, zu vermessen und die Zusammenhänge der Ebenen zwischen Leben, dem Tod und dem Miteinander zu verstehen. Kosmologische Modelle Über die Zeitalter haben sich zahllose Theorien über die Struktur des Multiversums entwickelt. Die drei gängigsten sind Folgende: *'Die Weltenachsen Kosmologie': Das post-Zauberpest Modell. *'Die Weltenbaum Kosmologie': Die gängige allgemein akzeptierte prä-Zauberpest Multiversal-Struktur. *'Die Große Rad Kosmologie': Eine populäre Alternative zu der Weltenbaum Theorie. Andere Materielle Ebenen Obgleich es merkwürdig zu sein scheint, ist es ein Faktum für die meisten Kosmologen, dass die Primäre Materielle Ebene innerhalb Torils nicht die einzige Ebene dieser Art im Multiversum ist. Die Existenz von anderen Welten wurde dokumentiert und jedes dieser kosmologisches Modelle hat eigene Erklärungen darüber wie die Ebenen sich miteinander verbinden, sich verhalten oder mit Anderen koexistieren können. Sicherlich sind die Gelehrsamkeiten jeder Materiellen Ebene der Meinung das ihre Ebene die Primäre Materielle Ebene darstellt, aber die Kosmologie zeigt auf, dass dies nur eine Ansichtssache ist. Die drei anderen Materiellen Ebenen die bisher entdeckt wurden sind: *'Abeirianische Materielle Ebene': Obwohl Abeir einst in der gleichen Kosmologie wie Toril existierte, trennte die Spaltung beide und es bildeten sich kosmologische Zwillinge und eigene lokale Multiversen zur gleichen Zeit, mit eigenen separaten Parallel- und Fundamentalebenen. Außer dem Fakt, dass sie existiert und irgendwie mit der Primären interagiert, ist wenig über diese Ebene bekannt. *'Oerth Materielle Ebene': Eine entfernte Welt die von Khelben Arunsun dem Jüngerem besucht wurde. Oerth unterscheidet sich extrem von Toril, ist es doch eine geozentrische Welt in der die Sonne und Planeten rotieren. *'Terranische Materielle Ebene': Eine Welt auch als Erde bezeichnet, über die aber nur wenig bekannt ist, aber einmal von Elminster im Jahr des Prinzen bereist wurde, als er den Gelehrten Ed of the Greenwood traf. Anormale Ebenen Werden doch die meisten Ebenen von einem oder mehreren kosmologischen Modellen erklärt, gibt es hier Ausnahmen die keinen konkreten Platz in der bekannten Kosmologie gefunden haben. Diese Ebenen existieren in unbekannten, beinah unerreichbaren Regionen und nur eine Handvoll Gelehrter weiß überhaupt von deren Existenz. Diese Ebenen treiben in der Ferne in einem der Fundamentalebenen oder befinden sich komplett außerhalb der Weltachse oder einem anderem der bekannten Modelle. Diese Ebenen befolgen auch nicht immer die gängigen Naturgesetze wie es andere Ebenen tun und sind alleine deshalb als sehr ungastlich anzusehen. Die bekannten anormalen Ebenen sind Folgende, wobei es ohne Zweifel noch viele andere geben wird: *Das Ferne Reich: Das "ferne" Reich ist eine abgelegene und abschreckende Ebene die "ausserhalb" der restlichen Kreation zu liegen scheint. Das verrücktmachende Reich ist gefürchtet für die Mächte die unglückliche Reisende in grauenvolle Monster verwandelt und von hier stammen auch die Aberrationen ab. Quellen *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide *Vergessene Reiche, Kampagnen-Set *Manual of the Planes by Baker, Richard, John Rogers, Robert J. Schwalb, and James Wyatt. (Wizards of the Coast, December 2008) Kategorie:Kosmologie